


Беречь и любить

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Missing Scene, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Если Азирафель пытался вспомнить, когда это с ним случилось, то всегда возвращался мыслями к Началу.





	Беречь и любить

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень странный текст. Он весь состоит из мысленных монологов героев и частичных пересказов канонных сцен.  
> В нем смена ПОВов и повествовательного лица. Так надо.  
> Еще тут все про любовь, это могу гарантировать.  
> 

Если Азирафель пытался вспомнить, когда это с ним случилось, то всегда возвращался мыслями к Началу. К тому самому. К Сотворению. Когда он, Азирафель, начал быть, уже существовала Господь и существовало Слово. И только начинали существовать звезды.

Быть.

Азирафель тогда еще решил, что наверное, вот так вот сиять это и значить «быть». Они тогда все сияли. Все ангелы, все Сыновья Божьи. И один сиял больше других, как раз в тот момент, когда глаза Азирафеля впервые ловили сияние звезд. Он помогал Господу создавать далекую туманность. Он был частью Господа, столь же ослепительный и столь же полный созидательной силы.

Туманность обретала свои черты, продолжая излучать свет, а Азирафель, ангел Восточных Врат, слушал шепот Творения. Творение тоже только осознавало, что значит быть, и еще продолжали звучать Ее Слова. Первые Слова в Великой Пустоте.

Творение было прекрасно, просто потому что было.

В тот, первый момент, когда Азирафель начал быть, он уже знал, зачем он нужен. Он должен оберегать и хранить Творение, и любить его. Азирафель попросил Господа объяснить ему, что значит «любить», но Она только улыбнулась.

И тогда он, простой сгусток света и Божественной воли, вдруг осознал, что у него есть сердце, которое бьется и гоняет кровь по венам. Что космический ветер жалит кожу холодом и треплет перья на крыльях. Что пылающий меч обжигает руку. Но свет далеких звезд, созданный Тем, Другим, так и остался в его глазах, словно отпечатавшись на сетчатке (существование которой ангел тоже только что осознал).

И ангел впустил в себя понимание: он уже знает, что это такое, потому что уже любит. Любит Творение, и любит того-кто-создает. Любит сияние, исходящее от далеких звезд, на которые уже смотрят совсем другие глаза. Те, другие глаза могут быть благодаря созидательной воле творцов. Как можно не полюбить того, кто дарует бытие? Ведь бытие так прекрасно.

Потом случилось много всего, о чем Азирафель не любил вспоминать, но оно ничего не меняло. Он научился любить тогда, и не прекращал, даже когда крылья Того, Другого, обжег адский огонь. Азирафель только принял Божий выбор, как принимал всегда, и не мог позволить себе заставлять нового демона Ада делать свой собственный выбор. Всевышняя создала людей для этого, а падшие ангелы, равно как не падшие, выбирать все равно неспособны.

Да, глаза Азирафеля увидели бывшего ангела света и полюбили, но он не мог даже рассчитывать, что Кроули испытывает что-то подобное. Он много думал после и пришел к выводу, что Всевышняя нарочно создала его способным любить, но он не знал, умеет ли любить демон. Не будет ли это непосильным для него?

Поэтому Азирафель принимал правила игры, которые предлагал Кроули. Почти всегда. Хочешь быть сообщником и товарищем в мелких аферах? Почему бы не быть им, ведь дорога на Эдинбург такая противная. Хочешь спасать физическое тело Азирафеля? Это вполне понятно, Азирафель полезен демону — без него не получится надувать начальство. Хочешь изучать, сколько алкоголя может вместить в себя человеческое тело и что оно при этом чувствует? А что, отчего бы и не попробовать, Азирафелю и самому было любопытно.

Сегодня, в Сент-Джеймс парке, когда Азирафель прочитал записку Кроули, он снова взглянул на демона. На своего демона, как он привык его мысленно называть. И он вновь увидел звезды, что тот создал. Как и всегда, когда смотрел на Кроули. Стоило только чуть-чуть прикрыть глаза, и черные крылья демона сверкали той самой туманностью. Творение по-прежнему было прекрасно.

А теперь его творец просил для себя нечто, что принесет ему небытие. Но Кроули ведь тоже часть Творения! А он, ангел, должен оберегать его. И любить. И хранить. Даже от самого себя. От небытия.

Все это абстрактные рассуждения, но ангел и в самом деле в тот момент хотел только снова стать сгустком света, лишенным тела, потому что свет не способен так сильно болеть, всем собой. Это не было похоже ни на какую физическую боль, знакомую человеку. Это было так же, как когда трубы Архангелов приказали поднять меч на Восставших братьев. Все существо новорожденного ангела тогда вспыхнуло от невыносимой близости Небытия. Небытия не бывает, не должно быть, оно же Небытие. Но оно было, и от противоречия взрывались только что созданные звезды где-то далеко.

Лучше бы ему не рождаться вовсе и остаться светом. Потому что нет у света никакого себя, который может болеть. И глаз тоже нету. И не видел бы он никакого творца за работой никогда.

«Это уничтожит тебя. И это уничтожит меня», — Азирафель пытался все это сказать, и даже сказал. Но Кроули не услышал и не захотел больше с Азирафелем разговаривать.

И тогда ангел ушел. Он не мог, с самого начала времен не мог давить на кого-либо, и требовать себя выслушать. Особенно на Кроули.

Брататься?! Брататься? Со мной! Ты! Просто! Братаешься! Со мной?!

Со своими небесными сволочами можешь брататься!

Я никогда с тобой не братался, и даже в мыслях не было. С той самой вечности между Сотворением и Эдемом. Когда твои «братья» рубили крылья еще-не-падшим, ты просто смотрел, подняв свой пылающий меч. Смотрел так, словно перед тобой гибнет то, что ты любишь больше Создателя.

Под твоим взглядом было не так страшно лететь вниз, вслед за теперь-уже-падшими. И я ждал, шесть гребаных тысяч лет ждал, когда ты сумеешь снова на меня так посмотреть. Надеялся, как полный кретин. Идиот.

Или нет, ты тоже идиот. Ты ничего не понимаешь, не можешь понять своими ангельскими мозгами. Ты никогда не падал, и никогда не видел, как Та-кто-породил-тебя, закрывает от тебя свои двери навсегда. Ты никогда не переставал видеть Ее улыбку, которая не отвечает ни на один вопрос. Ты никогда! Никогда тебя никто не предавал. И поэтому ты не можешь понять, о чем я прошу. Не понимаешь, как горят мои крылья до сих пор. И откуда в реальности исходит угроза моей жизни.

Ты. Ничего. Не. Понимаешь. Наивный. Идиот!

Но я все равно тебя люблю.

Сумка с книгами слегка оттягивала руку. Азирафель пытался справиться со ступором и не мог, потому что… Он не ждал, все эти годы ничего от демона не ждал, и честно сидел там, куда его так уверенно послали. Сидел в одиночестве. И сначала ему показалось, что он был в этом прав.

Кроули, как всегда, сияя самим Творением, так легко ступил на освященную землю. Зачем, зачем он это делает? Постоянно рискует собой, всем собой, не только своим телом? И свою самоубийственную затею тоже так и не оставил!

Когда Азирафель справился с изумлением и обреченностью, накрывшими его при виде своего рокового демона, он чуть было не рявкнул:

— Ты надо мной издеваешься?! — вместо этого ограничившись более нейтральным вопросом «что ты здесь делаешь».

Впрочем, вложил в него Азирафель ровно те интонации. Потому что Кроули с очевидностью продолжал не понимать Азирафеля, и издевался. Пусть и ненарочно. Потому что пришел на землю, которая его ранит. Потому что здесь стоит целая купель, из которой одной капли хватит, чтобы уничтожить его насовсем!

Демон всегда был такой легкомысленный. Такой… Вот такой. Готовый на все ради очередной идиотской затеи. А о самом Азирафеле, и обо всем, что ему дорого и ради чего он существует, всегда отзывался не иначе, как с едкой иронией.

А теперь взял и спас книги. Просто так. И они лежали в сумке нацисткого шпиона, и оттягивали руку. И намекали: может быть, Азирафель ошибался? Все эти шесть тысяч лет или только последние сто? Может быть, от этого ангела стоит чего-то ждать?

Каким же идиотом Азирафель себя почувствовал, назвав Кроули про себя «ангелом»! Позади сейчас горели крылья летящей птицы, а Азирафелю казалось, что крылья горят у него. Кроули был ангелом. С какой стати ему не уметь чего-то, что может Азирафель? С какой стати он решил?..

Похоже, идиот здесь все-таки я. А еще слабак и тряпка.

Когда ты подаешь мне этот свой дурацкий клетчатый термос, у тебя точно то лицо, которое я так долго ждал. Только хуже. Как будто я сам заставил тебя опустить пылающий меч на мои крылья. Я очень хотел увидеть такой взгляд, но вовсе не желал сделать тебе так больно.

Прости меня, мой ангел, я не хотел… я не думал, что ты… Я тебя неправильно понял, я идиот.

Но ты все равно говоришь, что я спешу, а значит, тоже до сих пор меня не понимаешь. Ты не веришь мне и не видишь того, что я пытался тебе сказать. Что я-то тебе верю, как никому, и даже свою жизнь готов доверить. А ты значит нет… Дьявол.

Это не твоя вина. Я, только я должен найти правильные слова, и не могу. Мне так жаль, мой ангел, но я не могу. Я и правда демон, и язык любви и доверия недоступен мне. Она вырвала его вместе со способностью творить.

Ты ведь можешь понять каждого на этой планете. Когда же ты поймешь меня?

Азирафель никогда не видел, как Кроули переживает горе. Никогда. И вообще ни в каких сильных чувствах ангел его не видел с самого Низвержения. В таких, какие бы захватили его целиком, как захватила гибель его любимой машины.

Или как в беседке, где Кроули в такой ярости кричал на Создателя, что Азирафель не мог не подумать: отсвет этой обиды и гнева задевает и ангела, ведь он продолжает Ей доверять. А Кроули за шесть тысяч лет так и не пережил ту обиду.

Как только оказалось, что Кроули не в состоянии пока отставить свое сильное чувство в сторону — возможно, ему на это еще шесть тысяч лет понадобится, ведь ангел знал, как Кроули был привязан к своей машине — Азирафель немедленно смирился с этим. К тому же ангел вспомнил, что у Кроули погиб кто-то еще, и наверное, ему очень тяжело. Азирафелю еще тогда сделалось ужасно стыдно, что у Кроули большая потеря, судя по его голосу, а тут он со своими глупостями.

Азирафель, как привык, принял очередную особенность своего друга. А также то, что ему, ангелу, придется раскидывать солдат в одиночку. Но потом… потом все стало не складываться. То есть, продолжило не складываться, ровно так же, как с книгами, и с Альфа Центаврой, на которую демон отчего-то передумал улетать.

Кроули отвлекся от горя. Кроули направился успокаивать смертных, осмотрев перед этим Азирафеля так, что у Азирафеля внутри Трейси что-то екнуло. Как будто демон это делал, потому что это было необходимо Азирафелю. Он делал это ради него. Азирафель важнее машины — очевидный вывод. Можно было вообще-то сразу это понять, потому что Кроули ее самолично сжег, приехав сюда.

Правда, прежде Азирафель посчитал, что демон сделал это из-за Конца света. Что он спешил спасти мир.

Ангелу до сих пор было стыдно, что Кроули пришлось напоминать ему, ради чего он тут вообще есть. Ради Творения, которое скоро будет уничтожено. Да, Господь сама составила Великий План, но также этот План был непостижим. Для Азирафеля он с самого Начала был непостижим тем, что ангел не мог представить, как можно уничтожить то, что ты любишь. Так же как во время Низвержения Падших не мог понять, зачем все остальные рубят им крылья. Все они часть Творения, а тот новый демон — и вовсе помогал создавать его. Не было приказа быть жестоким. Был приказ беречь и любить. Был приказ не мешать им Падать. Так как же занести меч на то, что дорого? Азирафель за шесть тысяч лет, прочитав всю философскую литературу, созданную человечеством, так и не смог этого уразуметь.

Только теперь все не складывалось. Из-за слов демона, из-за его машины, из-за всего.

Когда Азирафель пытался свыкнуться со своим призрачным состоянием, и у него опять не было глаз, чтобы видеть, он нашел своего демона почти сразу, как вернулся на Землю. По знакомому сиянию звезд. Он спешил рассказать то, что не успел, но Кроули не спрашивал, где Антихрист — ему вообще, кажется, было все равно, что происходит с миром.

Насколько Азирафель сумел разобраться в своем бестелесном состоянии, Кроули находился среди смертных, и похоже накачивал себя алкоголем. А голос его был безнадежен, как будто он сдался. И он, голос этот, спрашивал, где Азирафель, и обещал приехать к нему. К нему. А не к Апокалипсису, и не к месту, где им надо будет убить этого мальчика. 

Азирафель последовал за своим демоном, который отказался сдаваться только из-за него, и медленно, но верно ощущал, как в нем — и в Трейси — растет совсем новое понимание.

Понимание, что он полный кретин. Причем, похоже, очень давно.

Поэтому, когда Кроули крикнул «стреляй», Азирафель взял в руки оружие.

Потому что это попросил Кроули. Его товарищ, его друг, его демон. Только его.

Потому что с крыльев ангела вдруг упал шеститысячелетний груз. Груз недоверия. Ангел безумно, нечеловечески устал любить и не доверять. Будь он человеком, он бы давно сошел от этого с ума.

Так странно и неправильно, но пока Война машет мечом, я могу смотреть только на тебя. Сейчас, именно сейчас, когда мир висит на волоске, я не могу отвести от тебя глаз. Господи, спасибо Тебе за дар любви, но за что же ты создала своего ангела таким глупым?

Меч падает, и я, наконец, отвлекаюсь, и узнаю _свой_ меч. Еще более странно и неправильно успокаиваться от того, что хотя бы эта бумага теперь будет в порядке. Зачем вообще какие-то бумаги? Но я все равно успокоился, как будто это что-то решало.

На самом деле, конечно, не из-за меча. Из-за мальчишки. Я смог заглянуть в него, и увидел то, что меня утешило. То, что всегда утешало, когда ты кричал, что ты демон, «не милый», и вообще творишь одно зло.

Зачем ты говорил так? Это мешало мне верить. Доверять. Мои крылья опускались всякий раз, когда ты произносил такие слова. Я же знаю, что это не правда.

Я увидел твою любовь, так же как и любовь Антихриста, хоть и поздно в обоих случаях. Но если с Адамом все ясно (благодарю Тебя, Господи, за Твою мудрость, не устану Тебя благодарить за то, что во всех Твоих Творениях спит любовь), то тебя я до конца еще не понял. Хотя бы, как давно это происходит с тобой? Неужели так же, как со мной?

Так трудно говорить нужные слова, говорить Гавриилу в лицо… Все шесть тысяч лет я пытался хоть с кем-то поговорить о кажущемся несовершенстве Великого Плана, и о том, как он на самом деле велик. Никто меня никогда не слушал, но сейчас я должен сказать. Я должен настоять на своем — от этого зависит судьба мира. Ведь Адам не сможет переспорить этих невыносимо прямолинейных... Ладно, что уж там — зашоренных и замшело тупых созданий. И это тяжело. Всегда было тяжело.

Но вдруг… вдруг ты встаешь рядом со мной плечом к плечу и повторяешь мои слова. Те самые слова, от которых отмахивался всегда. От которых отмахивались все. И во мне словно взрываются галактики, оставляя после себя ослепительное тепло и жгучее чувство вины.

Ты слушал меня. С самого первого дня слушал. И понимал. А я не слышал и не понимал тебя. Прости меня, мой друг. Мой демон. Мой ангел.

Мой ангел, почему же ты не улыбаешься? Из нас двоих ты ярче сияешь и больше подходишь для улыбок. Я — демон, и то не могу не расплываться в улыбке, потому что Адам остановил Люцифера, и мир теперь продолжит быть. А ты почему не можешь и смотришь так опустошенно?

Ах, да, я же забыл… Господи, Ты, невыносимая неисповедимая зараза, я все равно на Тебя сержусь! Но Господи, спасибо Тебе, что Азирафель наконец, понял. Я не знаю, как и когда, но…

«Или я с тобой больше не разговариваю!» — ты выпалил эту чудовищную угрозу, которая только одна могла сработать и заставить меня подняться, и ты знал, что она сработает. Уже знал. Ты понял, мой ангел. Наконец, ты меня услышал. И ты не потребуешь от меня этих слов, потому что и так их слышишь.

Мой несчастный ангел, тебе будет так трудно. Ты никогда не падал. И сейчас тоже не упадешь никуда ниже Земли, ибо уж ты-то в Господе сомневаться не станешь, раз перестал сомневаться даже в демоне. Но ты никогда не менял сторону. Не знаешь, как это, когда под тобой вдруг обрушилось небо.

Тебе так тяжело принять это, мой бедный ангел, но я не оставлю тебя наедине с этим грузом. Как не оставил наедине с Архангелом и Князем Тьмы. Это из-за них тебе так сложно улыбаться. Из-за меня тоже, я же демон, и я причинял тебе боль. Но я больше не буду. Мне больше не нужно защищаться от тебя. И я люблю тебя, мой лучший друг.


End file.
